


Medical Necessities

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comfort, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Kinky explicit sex;), Long lost love, Medical Kink, Merle Dixon and OFC smut, Merle is a mad hot lover;), Merle is a ob/gyn! ;), ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle and Sabrina are casual lovers in med school who happen to cross paths later in life and the results are explosive;) XXX Teagan





	1. Chapter 1

_**^Medical Necessities** _

**_\- Prologue_ **

Merle walked back into the room and turned on another desk lamp so they could see their books better, but he didn't really care about studying anymore.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Too late for this shit," he laughed.

Sabrina smiled and closed up her books. Med school was like an inhuman plethora of information being constantly crammed into their heads and sometimes it got ridiculous.

"I guess I should go," she yawned, stretching her arms up over her head.

"Why don't you stay?" he suggested, egging her on with is eyes. "You could always just crash here, right?"

She knew what this meant; it had happened twice before, and she licked her lips slowly just thinking of the last time.

"Right," she answered.

Merle lived off campus in a little apartment with his brother, and he wanted her to stay over. The next day was Saturday; maybe they could spend it together. He was hoping that first, he could get her in bed again, though. They'd only just recently become study/fuck buddies, and he couldn't help thinking they could make it more, but life as a med student was so busy that things like relationships were notoriously hard to maintain.

"I think I studied enough anatomy tonight to find my way around your body," he winked.

She rolled her eyes but lay back on his bed all the same as he climbed on top of her.

Merle buried his face into her neck and kissed her just below her ear slow and soft.

"I like studying with you," he whispered.

"I kinda figured," she answered, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth to hers.

In no time flat, he was sitting her up and pulling her sweater over her head and then tossing his own shirt on the floor.

"You gonna let me examine you?" he grinned.

"You better do more than examine me," she replied.

Merle came down over her and lay wet kisses all down her neck and then chest.

Being with her felt good, she was incredible: intelligent, sassy, brave and so fucking beautiful.

Merle had been chasing Sabrina for months, and the Hawaiian girl with the big dark eyes and gorgeous long, black hair had him mesmerized from the jump.

Next, her bra was subtracted from the equation, and he dove for her breasts pulling some rhythmic sighs from her perfect lips.

"Merle…I want you," she whispered, reaching down to unzip his jeans to get them off.

"You got me…anything you want," he growled.

"Use your mouth, baby," she whined.

He yanked her track pants down her toned legs and grinned at her boxer shorts. She was anything but typical. Her study clothes were very relaxed, but she could look like a 10 in anything.

Merle held her by the hips and prayed at her core for a moment, taking in a deep breath of her sweet scent. Sliding one hand up the back of her boxers, he cupped her right ass cheek as he kissed along the waistband, driving her out of her mind.

Sabrina spread her legs and pulled him closer by the back of his neck.

"Don't punish me, Merle."

He relented and slid her boxers down to reveal her perfect womanhood.

"I ain't even gonna ask why you're lettin' me touch you," he chuckled.

"Cause you know how," she answered, looking up into his eyes as she moved her knees apart. "Touch me, Merle."

Merle rubbed his hands together like a goof then bent down to make her feel good. Making her moan his name was his favorite new part of studying.

He slid his arms under her thighs and pulled them open, keeping his strong hands just above her knees. He already knew she loved to be teased.

His tongue moved over his lips to make them wet before laying feather light kisses on her soft skin.

"Mmmm…..yeah….." she began.

Down to her lips, he continued…teasing….then licking….then kissing…and driving her crazy.

"Do it, baby," she cried, and he obeyed.

His hands moved up her thighs to her hips, and he gave up the teasing to suck softly at her lips and trail his tongue all around her clit before nudging it with his wet tongue just the way she liked.

"I…I'm gonna cum!"

He didn't answer; he just held her still as she began to squirm and delved into her heat deeper with his tongue.

She let loose and grabbed his light brown curls in her fist and pulled him into her with desperation.

Nothing tasted like her release; she was sweet and a little salty; it was better than caramel.

"On the dresser," she whined, and he knew just what she meant.

He kept his stash of condoms in an ashtray he never used and before she could blink he was sliding one over his huge cock.

"Lay back, baby. I'm gonna ride you good."

She looked far too sweet to say such a thing, but he loved her filthy mouth.

He lay back with his head on the pillow and winked at her.

"I'm ready for ya, darlin'."

Merle was a down-home boy from Macon, Georgia who had fluked his way into Med school with a scholarship and she was a stunning girl from a beautiful island.

She crawled toward him, like a cat and mounted his formidable dick.

They'd already had sex a few times, but she always let out a slow, agonizingly hot moan as she took him in and this time was no exception.

"Awwww hell, honey...Mmmmm…" he groaned.

She grinned and rode him so good he couldn't take it for long. He just lay there and looked up at the shiny black hair, the beautiful brown eyes and her face twisted in the heat of passion.

Nothing could hold a candle to it, not then or in all the years after these moments…


	2. Chapter 2

**_^Medical Necessities - Chapter 2_**

Sabrina was rushed off her feet trying to get to the clinic in time, and yet she knew she'd be left waiting anyway. She felt sympathy for her own patients every time she had to see the doctor herself, but it was the nature of the beast. Sabrina hopped in her car and raced home to get showered then shave and paint her toenails.

It was ridiculous, but she'd asked her girlfriends, and they all did it as well. If you had to have your cooch on display, it might as well look presentable. She had a yearly pelvic to check on the condition of a small fibroid her doctor was just keeping an eye on. As a physician herself she was good at making herself tend to these things. There was nothing fun about showing your business to a doctor even if you were a doctor yourself but it was a necessary evil. She had a gynecologist friend who didn't like it either. No matter your profession there was nothing casual about opening your legs for a stranger.

She really didn't have extra time these days and had squeezed the appointment into the only late afternoon she wasn't on call at the hospital.

She sat in the office waiting room waiting for Dr. Stevens to finally show his face. Finding a doctor, she felt comfortable with had taken a few years and although he was male, he was the best she'd found. He was an older man with white hair and a soft-spoken, almost old-fashioned way about him. She had no idea why but she liked him the best; he just made her feel calm.

Candy Crush was getting mind numbing, and she answered a few emails as she started to get annoyed with the waste of her time but knew she had left patients waiting as well. It just couldn't be helped sometimes.

Finally, a woman called her name, and she grabbed her purse to follow her to the exam room.

"So you're just here for a routine pelvic exam?" the woman asked, grabbing one of those ridiculous pieces of crinkly paper that passed for a drape.

"Yes."

"Great. Just undress from the waist down, cover your lap with the drape and the doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks."

The woman left the room, and Sabrina rolled her eyes, wondering if any woman actually needed to be told to take her pants off for a pelvic exam.

She unzipped her jeans, slid them down and folded them neatly before placing them on a chair next to the table. She did the same with her panties but tucked them under her pants. Sabrina figured that all women probably did this as if it mattered but you just kind of had to, it was written in the woman code or something. A man in his 60s was about to look directly at her goodies, but God forbid he see her panties, it was amusing, and she knew it. She took the crinkly paper and unfolded it over her lap and waited for another five minutes.

**_Yep! Just leave me sitting here bare-ass naked why don't you?_ **

Finally, the door opened, and a man walked in who was not Dr. Stevens, but he was no stranger either.

His head was still down, and he was just opening her chart to go over the information. When he finally looked up, he was just as stunned as she was.

"Merle?" she uttered in disbelief.

He'd been her boyfriend in med school before he ended up at another university to finish his education. They'd lost touch, and she had no idea he had come back to Atlanta.

"Sabrina? Holy shit! Sorry about that."

He still had the same foul mouth.

"When did you move back to Atlanta?" she asked.

"A month ago, I'm still getting my practice set up and working nonstop at the hospital on nights."

"Well...this is awkward. Where's Dr. Stevens?" she asked.

"He's actually in the hospital; he collapsed last night, so they called me to fill in."

"I hope he's OK."

"Yeah, it sounds like it's just for observation. The collapse was probably related to his diabetes."

"So…you're a gynecologist?" she asked.

Merle had always said he wanted to go into cardiology, so it was a shock to see him working in women's medicine.

"Yeah...I decided to get into this field after my mom passed away from ovarian cancer. I'm more of an obstetrician though so this is a different sort of day for me. Most of my patients are expecting."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thanks, it was pretty awful. I just felt drawn to this field cause her male physician was an idiot with no bedside manner. I wanted to be one of the good male doctors out there."

"I bet your patients love you," she smiled, "you were always such a sweetheart."

"I do have a few fans out there. I get a ton of cards with baby pictures and repeat business," he laughed. "I delivered five babies in the same family back in Utah."

"This is crazy; I haven't seen you since med school. I'm an orthopedic surgeon now," she informed him.

The break-up had been amicable enough, and she was actually really happy to see him despite the circumstances. They were both so busy with school that it was hard to find time for a proper relationship back when they were younger, so when it ended neither of them made a fuss.

"I figured you'd end up as a surgeon," he smiled. "Remember all the studying we did back in the day?"

She couldn't help but grin cause they only ever got so much studying done, they were always much more interested in each other's anatomy.

"Feels like a lifetime ago."

"I guess you'll be wanting to reschedule this for when Dr. Stevens returns. A bit of a conflict for you, hey?" he chuckled.

The thought of delaying it got under her skin; she literally had no free time during the day. It had taken a lot of rearranging to get this appointment at a time when she wasn't in office or the hospital.

"I don't know," she sighed. "This is the only time I have free for weeks. If you don't feel comfortable, I totally understand, but I don't mind just getting it over with."

He looked surprised and nervous which she found amusing for a man who looked at women's bodies all day.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I know this sounds a little crude, but I don't exactly have anything you haven't seen before…and we are both doctors, right?"

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, of course...uh...so this is just a pelvic exam for-" he began, picking up her chart and scanning for the reason she'd come in.

"I have retroversion of the uterus and a small fibroid that Dr. Stevens is just watching out for."

"Right. So...pretty routine then," he answered, looking up at her.

"It's OK, Merle. I can come back if this is weird for you."

"No, it's fine. I'm a professional, and I don't want to inconvenience you. As long as you're sure you're OK with it."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"OK."

He got up and grabbed some gloves, looking nervous as hell.

"So...go ahead and just lay back there and uh...slide down to the edge of the table a bit."

She lay down and started to question the whole thing when she realized she was getting turned on. The years had been very kind to Merle Dixon, and he looked even better than back in the day. He had grown into a very attractive man. He wasn't the skinny young med student she used to screw during study time anymore. Now he was filled out and muscular with an even deeper, scratchier voice that made her mind wander.

Merle used to go down on her with all the gusto of a starving man at a feast. She tried to push the thought of it from her mind as she felt around with her feet for the stirrups.

He turned on that god-awful lamp they all had at the foot of their exam tables and put gloves on his hands. She kept her knees together with a grin on her face knowing how cruel it was to make him ask her to open them. He was so nervous that it was absolutely delicious.

"Just let your legs fall open for me please."

She decided it was evil to make this harder for him and told herself to stop. Sabrina slowly spread her legs and remembered all the times he'd demanded that she 'spread 'em' back during their study sessions in med school where he'd push her beyond the brink with his oral talents.

"This is just going to feel a little cold and then a bit of pressure, OK?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Yep."

He touched the inside of her thigh first and then very slowly slid his fingers inside her. She took a deep breath and felt the heat of that horrible lamp on her skin.

He lay his other hand on her abdomen and pushed in different areas from one side to the other as his fingers moved inside her. She lay her arms over her face, trying not to laugh but it was comical to have an ex-lover as your gynecologist for the day.

The exam didn't take very long, and he said everything appeared to be the same as stated in Dr. Stevens' report.

"It doesn't seem to have changed at all," he smiled as he took off his gloves.

She scooched her bum back on the table to sit up, and he handed her some kleenex for the medical lube that they always used that left you feeling disgusting down there.

"Sorry to make you do that, but it saves me time that I just don't have," she said, noticing how red his face was.

"I'm the one who should be sorry; I'm a professional...I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Let's just say we're both in the clear, deal?" she laughed.

"OK," he nodded.

"It was so nice seeing you again, even under these circumstances."

"Can I ask you a question that I really shouldn't?" he asked, looking guilty as sin.

"Shoot," she grinned.

"Is there any chance you're still single?"

"I'm single...you too?"

He was fighting it, she could see it, but there was heat in his eyes too.

"I'm divorced."

"Interesting."

"Yeah...very."

"Meet me somewhere tonight," she stated bluntly before she could overthink it.

"Just name the time and place."


	3. Chapter 3

_*Yes, there is smut/naughty stuff in nearly every chapter of this story...it just came out that way. Lol_

_This chapter is particularly NSFW._

 

_ **^Medical Necessities - Chapter 3** _

That same evening Merle sat in the lounge of a downtown hotel waiting for Sabrina to arrive, feeling so wound up he could hardly sit still. A Scotch and soda sat in front of him; it was already his third.

He still couldn't believe he had even seen her again, never mind that he'd seen so much of her. It was all still there, all the heat and the desire. He did feel bad about going ahead with the exam when he was so attracted to her, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it.

She finally arrived a few minutes late, and she looked beautiful, the same long dark hair, big brown eyes, and cheeky smile.

He got up to pull out her chair for her.

“Do you feel better?” she teased.

He did feel better not being in the office.

“Hey, it's harder than it looks to do that to someone you know,” he defended.

“I'm sure it is, I'm just teasing.”

“You were always pretty good at teasing me,” he grinned.

“You were pretty good with teasing me too if I remember correctly,” she added.

He ordered her a red wine, and she smiled that he remembered what she drank after so many years. Sabrina had asked him to get a room for that night even before she left the office that afternoon and it was ready and waiting for them. The thought of being with her again after so much time was making it hard for him to think of anything else.

They went over the basics of their lives over the last 15 years just to catch up. He had a young son from his marriage that hadn't lasted, and she had never been married herself. He hoped they could start seeing each other but wasn't sure how to ask and figured he should maybe wait to see if she was really interested. They’d never had a proper relationship back in med school but not because he hadn’t wanted to, it was just so hectic that they never had the time.

They only got through one round before she was asking him to take her upstairs. There was nothing quite as sexy as her bluntness. Back in the day, she'd tell him just what she wanted and exactly how she wanted it. In bed, there were no question marks only endless explicit road signs.

_**Harder, softer, deeper, use your fingers…just like that, baby...** _

He still had all her demands in his head sometimes when he jerked off. Sabrina always had a filthy mouth, and he really hoped she still did.

Merle knew that he wanted much more than sex from her and that perhaps jumping into bed together wasn't the way to go about it but he couldn't resist her. He was hoping maybe once they'd defused the sexual tension that they could finally have a proper conversation about feelings and relationships.

He walked her up to the room he'd booked, and the moment the door closed behind them, she was on him.

She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pressed him to the wall with no reservations.

“I want you,” she informed him in a demanding tone.

“Damn!” he uttered, letting her push him around cause he loved it.

“You wanna be my doctor again?” she purred, pushing him to the bed.

“Oh hell yes!” he groaned, searching for the zipper on her dress.

“You on the pill?” he asked, wanting to get business out of the way. After all, he dealt in babies all day and knew damn well how they got there.

“I'm on the shot, and I'm clean.”

“I'm clean too,” he panted between kisses.

It was insane and so hot; he couldn't believe he was getting to touch her again.

He finally located the zipper and pulled it down, and before he knew it, she was slithering out of the dress and crawling onto the bed.

“Strip for me, Merle.”

Merle grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled it back and forth to loosen it, watching as she lay back against the headboard. He took off his suit jacket and then started on the buttons of his shirt. He stripped down to his boxers and drank in the sight of her in her bra and panties, getting hornier by the second. No boxers this time for her, it was red lace panties now.

“How did you get this much hotter?” she asked.

“I could ask you the same thing...you were always a fucking smoke show but now look at you, honey,” he growled.

“Hurry up and get naked,” she begged. “I wanna see my old friend.”

They were still those horny little med school students, and he was so excited to get things moving. She’d been his dream girl for years, and he never imagined he’d ever see her face again, let alone have her this way.

She got onto her knees, unfastened her bra and tossed it at him.

“God damn it! I missed those,” he groaned.

“Then get over here,” she insisted.

He dove at her and kissed her lips, taking over her mouth with his own. He took no time thrusting his body between her legs and teasing her as well as himself through their underwear. He took her breasts in both his hands and moved from one to the other feverishly tasting and sucking her nipples leaving her panting.

The room was on fire, and he pulled her hips up off the bed to grind his painfully hard dick against her.

“See what you do to me?” he growled.

“I'm so sorry,” she purred.

“You better be, Dr. Kalani...I'm kinda hurting here. Maybe you could kiss it better?” he teased.

Sabrina rolled him onto his back, yanked his boxers off and eyed up his sizable erection; it was just as perfect as she remembered.

“Mmmm...still packing the heat I see!”

She knelt down beside him and bent over to take his dick in her hand and then mouth. She was sure to aim her ass in his general direction, and he grabbed her hips pulling her closer.

She sank her mouth down over his hard cock and added some pressure with her hand and her mouth as she began to blow his mind. She could feel his hand on her inner thigh moving slowly up toward her desperate pussy; then he was teasing her through the red lace of her most expensive panties. He performed the most evil little movement with his fingers, trailing them from the front all the way to the back and she moaned with her mouth full of dick.

He crept his fingers under the material and brushed her lips with the very tips of his fingers.

“Oh god....oh fuck!” she whined.

She sucked him off for a few more minutes as he continued to drive her to the brink but then he was really ready to play doctor.

“You gotta stop or I ain't gonna make it,” he panted. “Lay back for me.”

She propped up two large pillows against the headboard and leaned back on them, awaiting his instructions.

“Get those panties off,” he said.

She grinned and lifted her ass, sliding them down to her ankles then kicked them off the end of the bed.

“Now spread ‘em,” he added for old time’s sake.

She grinned and very slowly moved her legs apart.

“And your lips,” he winked.

She slid her hand down her body and spread her lips with her fingers. He groaned under his breath as he came in close to taste her. Merle took her hands and moved them up and out of his way then trailed his tongue, light as a feather, over every single inch of her.

He stopped then and waited for her to complain. When she did, he continued.

“Are you playing games with me?” she asked.

“Just a little touch and go...problem?”

“No, but I may end up jumping you.”

“I can live with that.”

He fingered her and sucked her clit; she really started to moan, and then he stopped again. Sabrina could feel the disappointment between her legs radiating all throughout her body, and she growled low in her chest like an angry tiger.

“Not cool!” she moaned.

He just laughed and went back to teasing her.

“I suppose you're the one man who doesn't need any help finding my G-spot,” she hissed.

“You mean this?” he asked, stroking it with his finger and making her cry out loud.

Then he stopped.

“Hey! Enough of that!”

“Sorry,” he winked. “How’s about we make it so I can't stop before you're done. Deal?”

“Sounds good to me cause I'm about ready to strangle you.”

He lay back on the bed and beckoned her over with a come hither movement of his finger.

“Oh yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah....come sit that sweetness right down on my mouth.”

She threw her leg over his head, and he lifted his mouth to her lips. Sabrina lay her hands on the headboard and rolled herself over his mouth, fucking his face and coming so close.

The things he could do with his mouth were incredible; she was done.

“Oh...uh...uh....Mmmm....fuck....uh....”

She fucked his face till he could barely breathe but he couldn't care less about oxygen.

She finally climbed off and fell weak onto the mattress yet still wanted more. Finally, her eyes found him, and she had one demand.

“Hold onto something cause I'm going to fuck you silly!”

She straddled his hips, but faced his feet instead of his face, then sank herself down on his dick. He almost came right then and there.

“Fuck me, honey! Look at this ass!” he praised.

She leaned over and fucked him fast, taking his dick and abusing it for her own pleasure. He grabbed both handfuls of her ass and squeezed as he tried hard not to cum. He dragged his fingernails down the backs of her thighs cause he remembered that she loved scratching and she leaned over further giving him a fantastic view of his own dick sliding in and out of her. He was coming undone, and it couldn't be stopped. He grabbed her waist, as she raised her hips off of him a little and he fucked up into her with everything he had.

“Fuck...yes!...Jesus!”

He filled her with hot cum and didn't stop until he felt satisfied. He wanted it to last, cause his dick just felt so right inside her. Just touching her again felt more right than anything he could imagine.

_**#######** _

They both lay almost comatose afterward, and he needed to be honest with her.

“I gotta see you again, Sabrina. I want to be with you,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

“You aren't getting away from me twice in a lifetime,” she yawned. “You're mine now.”

Merle felt claimed by her and was euphoric about that. He wondered how things would have gone if he'd never had to transfer schools, but it was useless to think of that.

Merle just hoped that now they could make it work. They had mutual respect and sexual compatibility in spades, but he wanted her heart as well, she already had his.

_**###############** _

_This story does get more emotional as we go, but they are starting from a place of deep affection but mostly sexual chemistry gone wild. It's just a really smutty story, what can I say? :)_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**^Medical Necessities – Chapter 4** _

It was wild and erratic, but she didn't care, her life was such high pressure 90% of the time she needed a good release, and Merle Dixon fit the bill. She definitely wanted to see him again as soon as she could find the time.

They said goodbye the next morning, and he said he couldn't wait to see her again.

The next few days were insane as he was working nights at the hospital delivering babies while she was on days at another hospital in the city doing surgery.

He was just off to bed as she was getting up and texting her to find out when he could see her again.

_**~ I need to see you again. Do you have any days free at all this week? I have to finish setting up my office; maybe you could come by.** _

_**~ You're in luck I just traded tomorrow with the other surgeon, so I can see you then if you like.** _

_**~ Perfect, I'll text you the address for my office then I could take you out.** _

_**~ sounds good.** _

Sabrina couldn't stop thinking of him, but they'd never been a proper couple, and now that they were both so busy she was afraid they'd have trouble making it work. Part of her wondered if it should stay casual; the thought of them trying and failing made her sad. Merle was part of the best memories of her life, and she didn't want to lose him if they couldn't find the time to make it work.

The next morning, Merle arrived at his office after working till past midnight the night before. The hours were crazy, but he loved his work. He'd brought a lot of healthy babies into the world.

He was just organizing his filing cabinet when she knocked on the front glass window. He couldn't wait to spend the day with her, at least till he had to get to work that evening again.

"Hey, come in!" he said, holding the door open for her. "What do you think?"

She looked around at his waiting room and noticed right away that he had the walls painted with all kinds of animal and human babies.

"Who did this? It looks amazing!"

"I put out an ad, an art student came and painted it. A lot of patients have kids, and unfortunately, they have to wait sometimes, you know how it is. At least they have something to look at."

"You really are one of the great male doctors, Merle."

"I'm trying."

"Come see my office," he grinned, taking her hand and pulling her passed all the exam rooms to his office with a big desk.

"Everything is so fancy and state of the art! My office is bare bones because it's mostly brief consultations before I get them into surgery," she laughed.

"It's a whole different kind of practice. Pregnant women and their partners have higher standards for the office than your patients."

"So when do you open?"

"Should be two weeks, so I'm in a rush, I still have to get all my exam rooms stocked."

"Lemme help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," he said, shaking his head.

"You didn't, I offered."

He was pushed into letting her help and gave her a list of everything he needed in the drawers of the exam tables and on the counters.

"You're the best, Sabrina, thanks. Let me take you for a nice lunch after we're done here."

"I won't say no to that," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Soon she was elbows deep in drapes, gloves, lube, and speculums but within the next two hours, she had all his rooms set up.

"You are an excellent man. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he laughed.

"No paper dresses. You have actual cotton ones here, that's a top notch doctor. No woman wants to wear a paper dress."

"Glad you approve," he chuckled. "I need more patients in the city yet so if you know any pregnant women let them know I don't deal in paper dresses."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"I even have an in-office ultrasound; it took me forever to get everything arranged after selling my old practice to a colleague."

"The new 3D one?" she asked. She was very interested in his work being an MD herself.

"Yeah. You know, I was kinda surprised that Dr. Stevens was sticking with a pelvic exam for your condition when an ultrasound employs a more sensitive technology for tracking changes in fibroids."

"I try not to question other doctors, especially because I feel so comfortable with him, but that did cross my mind as well. They are definitely more precise and accurate."

"Lemme check it for you some time, just to be sure," he suggested.

"Ah! The benefits of dating a fellow doctor," she laughed. "It's a fantastic office, Merle. You're going to be able to do so much good and give excellent care in this space."

"I hope so; I'm excited."

She had spent all her time bent over boxes to count things out and fill the drawers, and her back was feeling stiff, so she lay back on one of his fancy exam tables for a rest.

"You hungry?" he asked, leaning down over her for a kiss.

"I could eat," she grinned. "Wow! This table is so comfortable. The ones in my office need an upgrade."

"I want to settle here and buy a house, so I want everything to be perfect. I want to start over here."

She looked up at him and smiled, he had grown into and amazing man and a great doctor.

"You're a good man, Merle Dixon."

"Thanks," he said, rolling his eyes bashfully.

She sat up on the table and fidgeted with the stirrups as he took a call from the contractor about some last minute repairs. Sabrina lay back and tried them out, and he tried not to laugh at her as he wrapped up the phone call.

He hung up and walked over to her, shaking his head.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

"Not bad at all," she giggled, her legs wide open.

"You better get out of that position...you're getting my mind going," he winked.

"Maybe you want to Christen the new office?"

"You're gonna be my downfall," he moaned. "I can just feel it."

He kicked the door shut and climbed on top of her on the table. He'd invested in beautiful, wide tables that had proper cushioning, the kind of exam table a pregnant woman would actually want to lay on.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he held her head in both his hands as he kissed her and thrust his hips, grinding his already hard dick against her.

"I've been thinking of nothing but you since the second I walked into that exam room," he uttered, pulling her leg up higher on his back.

Making out in an exam room was a little weird, but he made her want to do wild things, he was even sexier than she remembered.

She squirmed out of her shirt and tossed it on the chair next to the table, and in no time he was taking off her bra. Merle leaned down over her and teased each of her breasts with his tongue, never ceasing with the grinding against the neediness growing between her legs.

There were no low windows, and the building was locked up so he couldn't think of a reason not to get freaky in his new office before it opened.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her hips off the table as she moaned. Next, she yanked his t-shirt up over his head and ran her fingers over his nipples as he hissed. His hands started working on the button and fly of her jeans; he needed to get to her body.

The fire between them was so easily ignited, he couldn't get enough of her.

He backed off the end of the table to pull her jeans and panties down her legs then dropped his pants as well.

The whole thing was naughty as hell, and she didn't care. She got up on her elbows and set her feet in the stirrups, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a bad girl aren't you, Doctor."

"Yes, I am. Are you going to make me pay?"

"I'm gonna eat your pussy good if that's what you mean."

"Your medical terminology has seriously gone out the window," she giggled. "We may have to resume our study sessions on the regular."

"I'm all for studying but do you really wanna hear the word vulva right now?" he asked.

"No, I definitely don't. Good point."

Merle slid his stool over to the end of the table and kissed slowly up the inside of her leg but skipped right over her wet and aching heat. He continued to the opposite inner thigh, and she groaned in frustration.

"Did you forget your oath? Do no harm," she whined.

"Are you hurtin', honey? Show me where it hurts."

She moved her hand down her body and teased her fingers over her slick lips and let her legs fall wide open, her feet still in the stirrups of his exam table.

"Jesus Christ," he panted, watching as she brought herself closer and closer right before his eyes.

Soon he took her by the wrist and stopped her so he could do the job himself.

He drifted his tongue back and forth sleepily across her lips as she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, trying to contain it for at least a few minutes. Soon his fingers were deep inside her, stroking her sweet spot as he closed his lips around her clit.

"Jesus, Merle you're an expert of the female body..." she sighed, her voice reflecting all the weakness in her.

"After all those years in school and then residency I better be," he grinned, looking up at her face.

She was close, but she didn't want to cum yet, she wanted to give him some pleasure in return. She nudged his head back and said she wanted to cum on his dick, so she needed to take a break before she lost it.

"I love how you just say what you want," he laughed. "I hate all the guesswork that typically comes with this."

"I know what I want, and I know you can deliver," she answered simply.

Sabrina slid off the table and got to her knees. She sucked him off so good he was resting his hands on the exam table to keep himself standing. She took him into her mouth with a deep nodding motion. He hissed and ran his fingers through her hair and rolled his hips toward her mouth knowing she could take it. He never had a blow job as good as she gave. Back in their med school days, she'd suck him so good he thought he'd go blind.

"I gotta fuck you now, honey."

She stood up, and he bent her over the table with a little show of force, and she loved it.

"Getting pushy, baby?" she giggled.

"You know it," he growled, nudging her feet apart with his own.

Before she had a second to even think, he slid into her smooth and firm.

"God damn it, Merle! You fuck me so good."

He took her by her hips and fucked her furiously, reaching under her chest to take her breast with his right hand. He grunted and growled as he filled her and with each thrust he left her needing more.

"My cock was made for you, honey. Only you feel this good," he groaned.

He pulled her right leg up onto the table and never broke rhythm once as he held onto her thigh and fucked like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts moved against the plasticized surface of the exam table, and she dropped her forehead to the simulated leather begging him for more.

"Fuck me, baby...your dick feels so good."

Sabrina reached down and touched herself as he fucked her hard and it wasn't long before the sensation of him inside her, and her fingers on her clit were too much.

Soon he was beyond the beyonds, the sweet pressure of her orgasm on his cock made his face twist in pleasure. He had to let it go, so he leaned over her and rolled his hips extra hard as his dick betrayed him and filled her up.

He collapsed on her back and kissed her skin over and over.

"You gotta be mine, honey. Tell me you're mine again," he panted.

She didn't say anything for a moment until she was standing before him and sliding her panties up her legs.

"You want to make a real go of this?" she smiled.

"I really do, I never stopped thinking about you."

"Me neither...do you think the lack of time will be a problem, though?" she asked, looking concerned.

"We won't let it. I'll be with you whenever I can be, whenever you want me," he insisted. "I'll do what I have to do to make it work."

"I'm scared of it not working," she admitted.

"Sabrina, I feel like running into you was supposed to happen...it's like a second chance."

She nodded and hoped he was right. Merle was the one that got away, but she didn't want it to happen twice. So many of her relationships failed due to the time constraints and how unreliable she ended up being due to her schedule; the thought of this happening with Merle was scary for her.

"Don't you think so?" he pressed.

"Of course," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**^Medical Necessities – Chapter 5** _

Merle wanted to jump in head first with her, risk or no risk. She was all he could think of since he'd seen her again, so much so that it was distracting. He felt like that same lovesick med student who had tried so hard to get her attention. By the time he finally worked up the nerve to ask her to help him with his studies, he knew that she was all he'd ever want. Finding her again was a fortuitous accident.

The last thing Merle ever wanted was to leave school and leave her, but the program he was accepted into demanded that he move. Now that he was back, he was going to lay his heart on the line and try to keep her.

Over the next few days, he jumped through tiny portals of available time just to see her for an hour here and there. It was just like med school, they were both so busy, but he was happily struggling for every moment he could get.

He found himself leaving work after midnight and called her in the small hope that she might still be up. The next morning in his schedule was free, and he prayed she was free too.

"Hey," she answered, and she sounded alert, so he was pretty sure he hadn't woken her up.

"Can I come see you?" he asked before even saying hello.

"Sure," she grinned on the other end of the line.

"I have tomorrow morning free; please tell me you do too."

"I'm free until 1 pm tomorrow, so you're in luck. I have surgery all afternoon."

"I'll be right there."

She agreed and hung up the phone. Sabrina felt anxiety at the way things were progressing, she wanted to be with him but didn't know how to juggle her schedule around love.

He turned up on her doorstep half an hour later with a bottle of wine and a grin.

Sabrina had a small but very modern, expensive apartment. It was decorated in a clean, minimalist style and she kept it spotless. Life was easiest for her when kept neatly organized and complication free.

They wound up in her living room where she finally took off her heels for the day and let her hair down.

"I'm glad you kept your hair long," Merle smiled. "I always loved your hair."

"You cut yours so short that you don't have curls anymore," she frowned. "I used to love grabbing handfuls of those curls."

He laughed and took a sip of his wine, remembering vividly the way she'd do that back in the day.

"I'll grow it out for ya."

"Tell me about your son," she said, moving closer to him on the couch.

"He's great. His name is Caleb, and he's only 4-years-old."

"Can I ask what happened with your wife?"

"She got lonely waiting around for me, and she found someone who had more time for her," he admitted. "That's probably the last thing you wanted to hear, right?"

"All of my relationships end due to time as well. How the hell are we ever supposed to make this work, Merle?"

"It'll work for me, at least. I know it will."

"How?"

"Because I'd rather have ten minutes with you than all day with any other woman."

Her heart overflowed then; she knew she felt the same about him as well. The concern of him walking away because he couldn't see her enough faded a little.

"So you're not running off when I can't see you for a week, then show up at your place with my scrubs splattered in blood?" she checked.

"I'm not running off, and my life is pretty much the same. I want this."

"Come to bed," she said softly.

It was already late when he'd shown up, and she just wanted to sleep for a change.

She got into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and watched as he undressed and took off his watch.

Sabrina pulled back the sheets, and he settled in next to her, but she could tell he had something else to say.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching over to turn off the light.

"I want you to come in for that ultrasound; it's going to bother me if you don't."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can tell me to mind my own business, but I just want to be sure," he sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"No, it's OK, if it'll make you feel better. I only ever had one ultrasound for it when it was diagnosed three years ago."

"Jesus! Dr. Stevens is slipping. Can I be your doctor now?" Merle grinned.

"Sure, you have the fancy tables and cloth dresses," she laughed. "Enough shop talk now, let's sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smiled.

Falling asleep in her bed was so easy. She was warm and soft and smelled like lilacs; she hadn't really changed at all in fifteen years.

_**#################** _

The next morning he convinced her to come into the office after sharing breakfast together.

She decided to dress casually since she had to work that afternoon and sipped her coffee in a pair of sweats as they drove to his office.

"This will give me a chance to test out the equipment, so you're doing me a huge favor," he insisted.

"Two birds, one stone," she nodded. "So your son lives in Utah with your ex? Isn't that difficult to be away from him?"

"Actually, they're moving back in a month. I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Sorry."

"It's not really my business, I was just curious," she said, taking out her phone to check some messages.

"I want everything about me to be your business," Merle answered, reaching over to touch her leg.

Sabrina could feel him falling, and he was so easily pulling her with him. She'd always had strong feelings for him, but she knew it was more now. Telling herself that what they had was mostly sexual felt more and more like bullshit all the time. They could be sexually compatible to a fault, and it could still be love.

She felt things with him that she didn't feel with anyone else and he still looked at her the same way he did in med school. Merle always looked at her like she was an angel and he was lucky just to be around her. It had made her a little uncomfortable at the time, she didn't see herself the way he saw her, but now she loved the way his eyes made her feel.

He pulled up outside his office and soon she was laying back in his ultrasound room as he read through the information that came with the new machine.

He finally got the hang of it, and she giggled to herself, pulling her shirt up and edging her sweatpants down lower for the exam.

"There's going to be no part of me you haven't seen," she remarked.

"It's all, so fun to look at, though," he grinned, switching off the lights so he could see the screen.

She lay back and checked her afternoon schedule on her phone. She was typically attached to her phone and rearranging appointments, reading online medical journals or playing Candy Crush in her downtime.

Merle was silent as he did his work and she looked over at his handsome face, lit up by the screen. He looked deep in concentration; he was gorgeous to her.

Five minutes later he still hadn't said anything and she'd always known him to be a talker.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It has changed from last time," he said, adjusting the focus and pressing the transducer harder against her left side, making her wince a little.

"Sorry, honey, I'm just trying to get a better image," he explained.

"It's OK, do what you have to do," she insisted, leaning forward to see the screen.

Merle realized she wanted to see and that she'd understand the image, so he turned the screen for her.

"It looks submucosal," he frowned. "Dr. Stevens never would have felt that from a pelvic exam."

"Is it serious? Fibroids are seldom cancerous," she said, trying to calm herself.

"No, it won't be cancer. I'm not thinking that at all, it's just the size and where it's located that's got me thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"That maybe surgery is a good idea if you want to have children."

"Children? Surgery?" she uttered quizzically.

She was stunned, surgery was the last thing she'd even considered.

"I mean it could make getting pregnant more difficult," he explained.

"I hadn't even really thought of children. I don't have time for a goldfish," she laughed.

"I'm just obligated to tell you. You may want to have children someday, and this could be a problem."

He handed her some paper towel to clean the jelly from her abdomen, and she did that, but she didn't sit up.

"What kind of surgery?" she asked. "How long would I be off work?"

"A week at the most."

"This is the last thing I need right now," she sighed.

"You don't have to decide right now, this isn't life threatening by any stretch," he said, trying to make her feel more calm about it.

Suddenly she was thinking about children, and it was strange for her. Her brothers were both married and had seven kids between them, so her parents weren't pressuring her about kids. None of her relationships ever lasted long enough to discuss babies, but now she was really thinking about it.

"You OK?" he asked. "I wasn't trying to freak you out or anything."

"I know," she smiled. "This just has me thinking."

"What about?" he asked, switching the light back on.

"About kids."

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't even know, but I think I might. I always took for granted that if I ever wanted to that, I could, but this has me thinking that I can't take it for granted."

"Sabrina, I can do this surgery whenever you want and then it'll always be an option for you. There's no rush, though, OK?"

"This feels like a very deep and serious conversation for the kind of relationship we have," she added, still looking deep in thought.

Merle wondered what she meant and felt a little hurt by a statement like that. In his mind, he was already planning on introducing her to his son and thinking about proposing to her. He knew he was thinking much further ahead than she was but he still hoped she didn't think what they shared was meaningless.

"What kind of relationship do we have?" he asked softly, knowing he sounded pathetic.

"I mean that we only just got close again. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, honey. I'll try to stay on the same page as you, but it's not easy for me."

"Why?"

"Cause I see a future with you. I know it started out just casual way back then, but I'll always want more, I can't help it. I always kicked myself for not keeping in touch."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"What if it does, though? Don't you want to know how it could turn out if we try?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**^Medical Necessities - Chapter 6** _

Sabrina loved surgery, but not having it herself. She wanted to be the one in control and not the other way around. She trusted Merle completely and couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have perform the operation, but it still made her nervous. It took her a week of reorganizing to get the week off. As a medical professional, she didn't want to leave anything lingering while she had a chance to get it taken care of. Merle assured her she could wait but it wasn't her style, she was a doer when she got something in her mind. She traded in favors with other doctors and promises of overtime to get the week off that she'd need.

Merle got her booked in fast and promised that she'd be up on her feet before she knew it.

Everything moved so fast, and suddenly they'd gone from free and easy sex to something so serious. She knew that her lack of success in her love life had left her guarded emotionally and yet Merle was so open even though he was divorced. He was strong in ways that she wasn't, but she admired his sense of hope when it came to love.

He stayed with her on the night before the operation and tried to keep her calm.

"Haven't you ever had surgery? I had hernia surgery last year; that was a bitch and a half," he laughed.

"Not since I was little, I had an appendectomy, but I barely remember it," she sighed.

"It's a really simple procedure," he assured her. "Most women are fine in just a few days."

"I don't want any details to be honest. This kind of thing leaves me squeamish."

"That's surprising," he laughed.

"Why?"

"It's your field that leaves me squeamish. You, orthopedic surgeons, use saws and drills and shit," he chuckled.

"Bone mallets too," she winked.

"Jesus! Bleh! That's the stuff I don't wanna hear about," he squirmed, covering his ears.

"Don't tell me about this 'simple procedure,' just fix me and leave it at that," she sighed, leaning into him.

Merle wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He knew it would be fine and he wasn't nervous about it at all. The nerves would be there if it were another surgeon performing the operation, but he trusted himself with her completely.

"We have to be up early," she groaned, "better get to sleep."

They curled up in bed together, and it was taking her forever to settle.

"Roll over," he whispered, and she turned away from him.

Merle slid his hand up the back of her t-shirt and rubbed her back slowly up and down till her breathing finally slowed.

"Everything will be fine by noon tomorrow, and I'm going to take good care of you when you get home," he insisted.

"You need to work," she moaned, taking in the sensation of his strong hand on her back.

"I didn't tell you this, but I delayed the opening of the clinic. I'm taking care of you all week."

"Merle, that's crazy!"

"Shhhh...no it isn't. I still need to be on call for nights at the hospital, but I'll be with you all day."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, just relax. Shhh..."

It was fruitless to debate him, and she knew it, so she just stayed quiet and let him send her off to dreamland.

The next morning, Sabrina was checked in at Merle's hospital, and after all the normal pre-op nonsense she was wheeled into an OR. Nothing about being the patient felt right; she was supposed to be the one standing, not laying down.

Merle entered, dressed in scrubs with a mask over his face.

"It'll be over before you know it," he insisted.

She watched his mouth move through the mask and bit her lip.

"I hate this," she admitted.

"I know, but it's going to be fine. I promise."

She was put to sleep, and the last thing she saw was his face.

_**#################** _

_**"You ready?"** _

_**Sabrina turned and looked up at Merle, and he looked so handsome. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a red tie and a carnation in his lapel, but she was lost.** _

_**"Ready for what?" she asked.** _

_**He took her hand, and when she looked down, she was wearing a white dress.** _

_**"Are we-"** _

_**"Yes."** _

_**She was suddenly aware of the church they were standing in. She could see her brothers and their families sitting in pews to her left. Her mom and dad were smiling at her, and she shook her head in confusion. She felt warmth and excitement to see them, and when she looked over at Merle she felt overwhelming pride too, he was a good man.** _

_**Merle squeezed her hand, and his eyes were giddy, like a child. They were standing before a minister and about to be married.** _

_**"I love you, Sabrina."** _

_**She smiled, and as if the words were coming from someone else, she answered him back.** _

_**"I love you too, Merle."** _

_**"Me** **and you were always meant to be together," he added.**_

_**"I don't even remember you asking me to marry you," she grinned.** _

_**"I haven't yet, but I will...as soon as I think you'll say yes," he answered.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**In the next breath, Sabrina was sitting alone at her laptop in her apartment.** _

_**"Merle?" she called, looking around the room for him.** _

_**Only a second before he'd been holding her hand.** _

_**Her voice reverberated off the walls and back at her in the sparsely decorated room.** _

_**She felt cold then, and the room was dim. It was just another evening, sitting in front of her computer alone and working.** _

_**She knew what she wanted then...she was never more sure.** _

_**##################** _

"Sabrina...lemme see those eyes..."

Her head rolled to the side, and she felt like she was falling for a moment.

"Hey...it's OK."

She opened her eyes, and the room was too bright for her liking.

"Merle?"

Her voice was scratchy and unfamiliar.

She caught sight of his face, and he was smiling down at her the way he always was like she was an angel.

"It's all over."

"Thank God...when can I go home?"

"Right away. I just need to grab the car and get your discharge papers. You've been asleep for a few hours now."

He leaned down to kiss her, and she smiled up at him.

"So everything is OK?" she asked.

"Everything is fine; it went perfectly."

"Will I be able to have children?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"I had a weird dream."

"That's pretty common. Was it a good one?"

"It started off good, but then it ended sadly," she croaked.

"Here," he said, offering her water for her dry throat.

"Will you tell me all about it when I get you home?" he asked.

"If I can still remember," she groaned, rolling over in bed.

_**#################** _

When Sabrina got home, she was sore, miserable and foggy headed.

Merle was excited to be able to take care of her, though. He cooked her chicken soup and made sure she had all the pain meds she needed to stay comfortable around the clock.

She told him that besides a little cramping it wasn't that bad, but he insisted she just rest.

He stayed by her side, watching her sleep most of the first day and she'd smile in her sleep occasionally. He'd have to remember to ask her what she'd dreamed of during the surgery.

By suppertime, her spirits had returned, and she wanted to get out of bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, wrapping her in a blanket on the couch.

"Kinda, but I don't really trust my stomach. It's probably the anesthetic."

"I got you popsicles," he grinned. "My son always wants those when his stomach is off."

"I bet you're a wonderful father."

"I'm trying to be. I want you to meet him...if you want to."

"Of course I do."

"I'm not pushing you too fast, am I?" he asked.

"No. This is terrifying for me, but I finally figured out why?"

"Why?"

"Because you matter to me more than I wanted to admit at first. I thought it could just be casual...but I love you, Merle."

"You do?" he asked.

He knew that he had a dopey smile on his face but couldn't care less.

"Yes. I don't know how we'll manage everything, but we'll find a way, right?"

"Of course we will. I love you, Sabrina. I always have, if I'm being honest."

He pulled her closer, and she leaned into him. There was nothing but quiet for a good 5 minutes, and it just felt peaceful and right.

"What did you dream about? Do you still remember?"

"I dreamed that we were getting married."

"How did it end badly?"

"In the middle of the wedding I ended up right here in this room, all alone, and I realized how much I don't want that anymore. I want to be with you."

"We'll make it work then, cause all I want is to be with you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_**^Medical Necessities Chapter 7** _

 

"So? What do you think?"

"She's really nice."

"This is a lot for you to take in, buddy. I know that, but Sabrina is important to me. I want you to feel OK with all this."

"I'm OK, Daddy."

"I missed you when I moved; I'm so glad you and mom are back in Atlanta."

Merle was almost back to his ex-wife's new house to drop off Caleb. He'd finally been able to introduce him to Sabrina, and they got along great which was a relief. Caleb was a sweet, easy going boy who just liked to be around people, so he wasn't too surprised.

Sabrina had recovered completely from her surgery, and he felt even closer to her in the last few weeks.

Work was still insane, and it wasn't unheard of for them to meet in the middle of the night if that's all the time they had.

Merle opened his clinic and was starting to see some regular patients; everything was falling into place finally.

He pulled up outside Caleb's new house and waved to his ex-wife as his son ran up the driveway. The icy relationship they'd had at the end of their marriage was defrosting, and they had a good chat when she moved back to the city.

Merle told her about Sabrina, and she reacted positively even though she wasn't seeing anyone new yet herself.

Merle was excited to enjoy the rest of the evening at Sabrina's house, and that's right where he was headed next.

Neither of them had to work until the afternoon the next day which was a rare treat.

/

Sabrina tidied up the dishes from her visit with Merle and his son and waited for him to get back from dropping him off.

The boy was like a little angel with Merle's eyes; she liked him instantly. The idea of being a step-mother to him someday was actually really exciting to her.

Seeing Merle on a regular basis had been great thus far. They hadn't had the squabbles she'd expected caused by time constraints, and she was hopeful that they could take the next step soon.

He knocked at the door and then let himself in as she sat at the island in her kitchen.

"Hey, baby," she grinned.

"So, he really likes you!"

"I'm so glad, cause I adore him."

"You think it'll all work then?" he asked, his eyes looking so excited.

"I really do," she smiled. "You know, I didn't think I really wanted this kind of thing before."

"And you want it now?" he asked.

"Yes. I want all of this with you, Merle. In fact," she began, standing up to get closer to him. "I think maybe I'm ready to take another step now."

"What kind of step are we talking about?" Merle grinned, reaching for her and pulling her close.

"Honestly, I'm ready for just about anything. Moving in together, marriage, babies, growing old together, retirement," she laughed.

"Don't tease me cause I'll take it all."

"I'm not teasing, Merle. I really want this," she said, kissing him long and slow.

"Is this a proposal?" he winked when she moved back.

"Yes. What say you?" she grinned.

"Where's my ring?"

"We'll take care of that tomorrow...but for right now? I want this," she whispered, reaching down to grab him through his pants.

"You got it, honey."

Merle could feel himself growing hard in her hand and hissed, coming closer to bury his face in her dark hair.

She was lifted onto the island, and he thrust himself into her hard. Her shirt was yanked off and tossed across the kitchen in the fire of the moment.

"I'll want you till I die, Sabrina...I can't wait to marry you..."

"Me neither....you're mine, Merle."

"You're god damn right I am," he growled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

She was tossed on the bed, and he slammed the door, making her jump.

"Kinda rowdy, are we?"

"Yeah. I gotta have you and I want it hard," he breathed, loosening his tie and eyeing her like prey.

She squirmed out of her bra, pants, and underwear and he did the same.

His cock was hard and huge, and she wanted him as much as the old days, maybe even more. The sex between them was always burning hot, but that's not all they had by a long shot. The way he'd cared for her every need after the surgery and how they hadn't had any real fights in all the time they'd known each other convinced her that they were meant to be and she was running with it.

He came down over her, laying his strong forearms on either side of her face and kissing her fast. He teased his dick against her wetness, and she trembled beneath him.

"I need it, Merle..." she crooned.

"I'll give it to ya, but nice and slow."

He thrust against her slow and gentle until she was raising her hip to meet his body then he moved south.

He held his hands behind her knees and pushed them open, diving into her core with all the enthusiasm of a horny med student.

"Fuuuuuck," she groaned.

He licked from side to side, in teasing circles and sucked at her lips till she fell completely into submission.

"Fuck me, Merle....I want you inside me..."

He got her to the very edge, slipping two of his fingers just barely inside her.

"More, Merle....please...."

In a heartbeat he was inside her, lifting her hips up off the mattress as he drilled into her with abandon.

"Like that? You gonna let me make love to you till we're old and gray, honey?"

"Yes, baby....forever..."

Merle smiled so big, and she held her hands on the back of his strong biceps, never wanting to let go.

"You fuck me so good....you love me so good..." she murmured.

"I'm gonna keep loving you and fucking you good, honey...always..."

/

"I wish I hadn't lost you all those years ago," he sighed, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Me too. Maybe it wouldn't have worked, though. The years we spent finishing school and residency were insane, remember?" she noted.

"That's true. It would have been hard to keep it all together back then. At least I have you now, and I'm not letting you go."

"Good," she yawned, snuggling into his chest. "Cause I love you, Merle, so much."

"Love you too, honey, always will," he sighed.

Nothing for them would be easy. As professionals with demanding careers, it would be a constant struggle to maintain balance and stay grounded. She knew that sacrifices would have to be made on both sides and she was more than willing to do that; she knew he would as well. With his son and ex-wife, it would need to proceed with care but her heart was his, and all the details would work themselves out in time. She was learning to let go of control and let life lead her for a change.

Life for them would be full of tight schedules, late night dinners, and exhaustion but most of all love, always love.

 

 

 THE END.

 

 


End file.
